<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But will you trust me when I say that I'll make it up to you? by Valkrist (Anouk_Tyrell)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653060">But will you trust me when I say that I'll make it up to you?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anouk_Tyrell/pseuds/Valkrist'>Valkrist (Anouk_Tyrell)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Music, Post-Break Up, Spotify rules, Tenderness, at least I think it‘s kinda angsty? idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:23:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anouk_Tyrell/pseuds/Valkrist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people might have thought that it was one of this melancholic playlists that would take you back to the good old times, reviving lovely childhood memories, but Tommy knew what it meant.</p>
<p>It wasn’t one of his creations, not at all, even if it could’ve been that way, even if it was on his Spotify account. It were their memories, after all, pieces of campfires and thoughts about rings and hearts full of hope.</p>
<p>Only then I am human, only then I am clean. It hadn’t been easy to accept it all, first, especially not after everything that had happened. Could it be right after all the jokes? It had been a game, just for fun, but when had it become serious? Terribly hard to say, but there they had been, kissing and worshiping in the bedroom. Two people belonging together, bodies and souls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sholomons Prompt Fest 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>But will you trust me when I say that I'll make it up to you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/pseuds/queuebird">queuebird</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Sholomons_Prompt_Fest_2019">Sholomons_Prompt_Fest_2019</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p>
<p>recent break-up. person a cut off all communications with person b. person b is still using person a's spotify account, though, and keeps making playlists titled 'take me back, a' or 'i'm sorry' or 'please respond to your texts' etc. etc. person a resolutely deletes these, but doesn't change the spotify password.</p>
<p>Hello my friends!</p>
<p>Here I am with another prompted work, basically not being able to write sad endings for this kind of fics and enjoying to come up with playlists, haha :)</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Take me back</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Take Me To Church - Hozier</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Me And My Broken Heart - Rixton</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Back to the Start - Michael Schulte</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some people might have thought that it was one of this melancholic playlists that would <em>take you back</em> to the good old times, reviving lovely childhood memories, but Tommy knew what it meant.</p>
<p>It wasn’t one of his creations, not at all, even if it could’ve been that way, even if it was on his Spotify account. It were <em>their</em> memories, after all, pieces of campfires and thoughts about rings and hearts full of hope.</p>
<p><em>Only then I am human, only then I am clean. </em>It hadn’t been easy to accept it all, first, especially not after everything that had happened. Could it be right after all the jokes? It had been a game, just for fun, but when had it become serious? Terribly hard to say, but there they had been, kissing and worshiping in the bedroom. Two people belonging together, bodies and souls.</p>
<p><em>I need a little loving tonight, hold me so I’m not falling apart</em>. They had been there for each other, in good times as in bad. Alfie had always been next to him as they were laying in bed, Tommy still reading a book wearing his spectacles, seeing how Alfie looked at him. Enjoyed the sight, took Tommy’s hand in his own to let his lips wander over the skin, peppering it with tender kisses.</p>
<p><em>To find a way, way back to the olden days before it started falling apart. </em>It could’ve been so wonderful if it weren’t for Alfie. He had made it all so beautiful, but he was also the one who made Tommy realize that this kind of luck was nothing more than a fantasy. How on earth had he thought that this feelings could be a never-ending thing, something that would be a part of his life forever? There had been reasons why he hadn’t trusted people that much before, carelessness was a bad thing. But God, all the good memories…</p>
<p>He deleted the playlist nevertheless. Even if Alfie would make a new one, he could keep doing it, wouldn’t give in. Wouldn’t take him back after what had happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I’m sorry</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m So Sorry - Imagine Dragons</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sorry - Halsey</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the shortest playlist Alfie had ever created. Only two songs, nothing more - nearly didn’t count as a playlist in Tommy’s view - but this choice … he really knew what to do. The titles looked familiar to him and he knew why as he put on the music. He wouldn’t forget this tune, remembering one particular beautiful evening.</p>
<p>It had been lovely, sitting on the window sill, legs hanging down. Alfie had wrapped an arm around him, smiling as Tommy brought the cigarette to Alfie’s lips first, then to his own. The sunset had been lovely, making Tommy look even more beautiful as he took another sip of whiskey. They had enjoyed the song in the background, in a way, even if it was sad. An evening of honesty, Tommy opening up and admitting that he had no idea what was happening. That he wasn’t sure how he felt, if he could bear them having this friendship and nothing more, how every hug killed him</p>
<p>What followed were sweet touches and lingering kisses, Alfie gasping and whispering <em>I love you </em>into Tommy’s ear. It had been perfect.</p>
<p>Alfie really didn’t plan on giving up, did he? Would keep apologizing, thinking that Tommy would take him back that easily, eh? As if trust didn’t mean anything to him, as if he wasn’t the one who had made it so hard. It hadn’t been Tommy who had become so cold, so unapproachable, not interested in explaining it before saying that it didn’t feel right anymore. Tommy still couldn’t say if Alfie had betrayed him and it was a lame excuse or what else had happened after everything had been so good, but apparently it couldn’t be good to give one’s heart to Alfie Solomons.</p>
<p>It was a weird part of him that kept him from changing his password, cutting off this last communication they had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Please respond to your texts</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Please Please Me - The Beatles</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Respond - Travis Greene</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>To - The Neighborhood</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your Body - Tom Novy</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>texts we love to hate - frumhere</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had always known that Alfie loved music, but somehow this was different. Like a finest selection of chocolates, like a revelation - as if Alfie shared a part of himself. Tommy hadn’t asked for this, not for this combination of compliments that nearly made him laugh and melancholic tunes, but he had to admit that it was somehow beautiful. He had no idea how Alfie managed to keep this pattern with the song titles, but it was Alfie, eh? The man who always came up with strange ideas and knew how to bring them to life, the man he had fallen in love with.</p>
<p>It made him look at the texts again, though, those he had got before blocking the number. They were cruel to each other, weren’t they? Why had Alfie been so cruel, leaving Tommy with no option but to break up? They both deserved a healthy life, not this clandestine things going on and destroying their wonderful connection, a connection Tommy could still feel when he thought back to this moments when Alfie had made him smile and laugh.</p>
<p>Alfie didn’t have to know that he created another playlist on YouTube to listen to some of the songs, did he? He had secrets, so Tommy was allowed to have his own, too. Was allowed to look at some old photos when he got sentimental again, listening to the songs and still ignoring Alfie, being the stubborn person he has always been.</p>
<p>Little did he know that they would see each other again some weeks later, falling into each other’s arms and not being able to hold back their tears, realizing. Little did he know that all the misery would be based on misunderstandings, Alfie being too afraid and sad to talk about problems that had nothing to do with Tommy. Little did he know that he would wrap his arms around Alfie, regretting having ignored the other man for such a long time when it could’ve been so much easier to meet again and listen to him, being the soothing support he had always wanted to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Little did he know that one day they would listen to the playlists together, cuddling and crying, Tommy wiping away Alfie’s tears with his thumb before locking lips with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do you also love music? What artists do you like most? &lt;3</p>
<p>Tumblr: @valkrist</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>